There is market demand for sound sensors which have perceptual qualities. Conventional sound sensor devices and related techniques, such as conventional artificial head microphones, also known as a dummy head microphones, must be the size and shape of a human head to properly function, and thus are too large for many modern applications. Further, conventional artificial head microphones are visually unpleasant.